Kern
of the United States of JBR |id = 380255 |image_flag = Custom34.jpg |flaglink = |image_symbol = |symbol_type = |national_motto = |national_anthem = |royal_anthem = |imperial_anthem = |image_map = Map of Kern.svg |map_caption = |capital = |largest_city = Bakersfield |official_languages = , |regional_languages = |demonym = |government_type = |ruler = Alejandro Vaslov |rulertitle = Premier |govthead = |govttitle = |govtoff = |offtitle = |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = June 10, 2011 |formation_event = Independence from the United States of JBR |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = |national_animal = |area = 8,161.42 sq mi |population = 840,000 |ethnicity = |allies = Mostly Harmless Alliance |currency = ($) JBD |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = 82.99% |cctld = .ke |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = dd-mm-yy |time_zone = ( ) |footnotes = |portal = }} The Unified Free Peaceful Neutral Survivors (called Kern or UFPNS) is an of the United States of JBR and a of the Californian Union. Kern grew out of the former of and now includes parts of neighboring counties. The capital and largest city gave its name to the former JBRican territory of Bakersfield. Kern is an autonomous state which chooses free association with the United States of JBR, although it lacks full . All citizens of Kern are de facto JBRican and Californian citizens and President Justin Vuong is its (serving as President of Kern). However, the Premier of Kern, Alejandro Vaslov, is the current and serves as the executive authority in Kern. Diplomatic relations are conducted by the United States of JBR on behalf of Kern -- although contacts with the Mostly Harmless Alliance reflect Kern's history of independence, as the JBRican government itself is affiliated with the New Pacific Order. Kern's government differs from that of the United States of JBR, as it is not promcapablic. Instead, Kern is a small ruled by Vaslov and a so-called Council of Twelve. Because of its free association with JBR, UFPNS is considered a default constituent country of the Californian Union. It was recognized by that Union two days after its independence. Geography Kern's territory extends east beyond the southern Sierra Nevada and Tehachapi range into the Mojave Desert, and includes parts of Indian Wells and Antelope Valley. To the west, Kern extends across the floor of the San Joaquin Valley to the eastern parts of the . To the south, Kern reaches over the Tehachapis into northern regions of the former Los Angeles and Ventura counties, at the borders of the JBRican states of Angeles, Lancaster, Barbaran, and Malibustan. Extending north into the southern San Joaquin Valley, it includes portions of the former Tulare, Kings, and Inyo counties, where the Central Kingdom borders the US of JBR. Economy Kern has a rich agricultural output, assisted by mechanized irrigation (notably carrots, lettuce, grapes, and almonds); much of its produce is exported to other regions. However, a significant portion of Kern's water is supplied by a system of inland canals extending from the Sacramento delta into the southern San Joaquin Valley. Extensive dairy farms and cattle ranches produce meat and milk products for Kern and its many trade partners. Kern is also a significant producer of oil and natural gas, and has innovated the use of wind power, geothermal power, and fracking technology (recently Kern was named as a Green Energy Zone). In the late 19th to early 20th centuries Kern was noted for its mineral wealth, including gold and borax. The largest open pit (borax) mine in the California region is near the town of Boron in eastern Kern. Despite the post-Dissolution turmoil, Kern's railways and roadways have continued to function as the major inland trade routes between the northern and southern parts of the Californian Union (although, as noted, Kern's agricultural water is chiefly supplied from the north). Because of these factors, as well as its firmly neutral political stance, Kern is the site of significant diplomatic and trade missions between the United States of JBR and the Duchies of the Central Kingdom in northern California. Military Some military facilities located in the "high desert" of eastern Kern include , , and the . These R&D and military assets are under the direct authority of the United States of JBR, whose nascent Space Infantry is based at Mojave Spaceport. Because of Kern's neutral/pacifist political stance, it allows this military presence but does not participate directly (similar to Russia's control of space travel at in ). At this time, certain capitalized companies are researching spaceflight vehicles at Mojave SpacePort. Religion The people of Kern fought a series of bloody skirmishes at the time of the Dissolution to defend their borders and resources. Within a few months Kern county dissolved into chaos, not unlike the former USA itself. Out of this confusion there arose a charismatic leader named Alejandro, from the town of Edison. He espoused a philosophy of free-market capitalism, political neutrality, religious freedom, and rational self-defense. He was said to be a follower of Soka-Gakkai Buddhism and the objectivist philosophy of ). Politics Alejandro Vaslov was acclaimed "Premier" of Kern upon its acceptance as a free associate state of the United States of JBR. Under his leadership, Kern pursued a policy of full freedom of religion, media expression, and public association, along with a stance of compassionate capitalism and libertarian individualism -- while maintaining a well-armed voluntary citizens' militia for defense of the people, their property, and their lands against any exterior threats. There has been discussion in the Premier's Council as to the nature of Kern's self-governance as a . The whole idea of politics is distasteful to the council and the people, as most of them are libertarian to the point of near-anarchy. The new concept of a promcapablic form of government has stirred some debate. The citizens are concerned about the nature of Vaslov's ongoing dominance as "First Premier" of Kern, and open elections are being discussed. At this time, the Premier's Council of Twelve is personally chosen by Vaslov from his most economically successful and intelligent supporters, and the Council exercises veto power (if unanimous) over Vaslov's decisions. Category:Political divisions of the Californian Union Category:Political divisions of the United States of JBR